particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Klingspor
'' ''The Right Hon. ''Mats'' Cedric ''Benedictus'' Klingspor, born 28th of March 3063 in Williamsborough, Geharon is a Luthorian politician and lawyer. He graduated as master of law in Fort William 3088. He died peacefully in Adlerberg in 2nd of June 3158, he was 95 years. In politics he is known as the conservative fraction's future hope in the EAP. He joined forces with his predecessor Professor Josephine Gripenwald and tried to suppress the extreme libertarian stringencies in the Youth Organisation which has ruled the organisation for decades. They succeeded and Gripenwald won the election in 3080. Gripenwald gathered the moderate forces in the EAY while Klingspor, after a struggle, joined in with the conservative and the smaller reactionary fractions to support Gripenwald's candidacy. The libertarians were beaten and accepted a moderate-conservative rule. In 3085 when wonderchild Gripenwald choosed to focus entirely on party politics, Klingspor took his chance and with the usual fractions luckily claimed the Chairman post in the national session in 3085. Before that he had been vice chairman beneath Josephine Gripenwald. He ruled the EAY with iron fist for five years and became gradually more and more unpopular in moderate spheres. He choosed to quit at the 3090 session and many sources claims that he was forced away by moderate forces. The session choosed Wilhelm von Lewenheusen as his successor. Klingspor continued his career into the Employers Association Party (IA) and was elected into the Holy Imperial Diet. He is today the EAP spokesperson in matters of Justice. In 3091 he became minister in those matters. When the new century dawned, Klingspor was refused Minister Posts several times and he became furious when the young Veronica de Beers gained a ministry after the 3102 election. And when legend Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen stepped down from the High Bureau, and libertarian Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg was choosed as replacement, he ran rampant and began a smearing campaign against Partyleader Prof. Josephine Gripenwald together with half-heartly support from ex-partyleader General Ralph Adlerberg. Many in EAP saw this as high treason, even many Conservatives was of this opinion as well as Moderates. After 3102, Klingspor was regarded as a trouble-maker by many of the EAP powers. In 3114, when the SDP were sued, Klingspor was one of EAP three Justices. He was seen as a professional and many of the other Justices awaited his position in the matter before they made up their own opinion. For many years, Klingspor was an outcast in the Imperial Diet Group and maintained a very anonymous place in the EAP sun. Aged 66, he wrote his biography "Politics is warfare". It was seen as a historical trifle. Klingspor was although very popular among conservative voters and in the political ally Constitutionalist Imperial League. In early 3120's he became ill in Parkinson's decease. In an age of nearly 80, he is very handicapped of it because of it's seriousness and level of damage. He died in his sleep at the age of 95 in Adlerberg. He never recovered from the political blast in the early 3100's when he roused the conservative fraction to revolt against the otherwise enormously popular Josephine Gripenwald. He was rejected by the other two fractions and by ca 50% of his own fraction. After those years he was regarded as a troblemaker and was only employed by EAP because of his legal knowledges rather than his political judgements. In the early 3140's it was reported that he was forgiven by ex-partyleader Josephine Gripenwald, but he was never actual for any political tasks, because of his poor health. Chairman of EAP Youth Organisation: 3085-3090 1st Vice Chairman EAY (org. as above): 3082-3085 Minister of Justice: 3091-3097 Justice elected by the Privy Council: 3113-3115